


Convincing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Almost Human
Genre: For the Case, Kissing, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian and Kennex are about to go undercover as a human-android couple. Dorian thinks they should practice acting like a real couple to make sure they're convincing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: John/Dorian, fake boyfriends

"We should practice."

"Practice?" Kennex said, confused, as he leaned on the doorway.

"So we seem like a real couple when we go undercover at the club," Dorian said, reminding him of their upcoming sting on the illegal rings that were peddling human parts to 'enhance' the androids that humans were in love with. "We have to seem like the other human-bot relationships."

"So what do we practice?"

Dorian smiled. "Put your arm around my shoulder.

Kennex did.

"Now like you mean it," Dorian said with a sigh.

"If you're just going to criticize, then forget the whole thing," Kennex said.

"See, that's progress," Dorian said, voice dripping with condescension, "I bet that attitude is exactly how you drive off your flesh and blood dates."

Kennex grumbled, and Dorian continued, "Okay, now look at me like you long for me, and run your hand down my face."

"What?"

"People in love with their sexbots usually do things like that."

Kennex sighed, then ran his hand slowly down Dorian's face, pretending it didn't make him uncomfortable.

"Acceptable," Dorian said. "Now kiss me?"

Kennex balked. "Are you sure?"

"We'll have to, and in front of lots of people at the club."

Kennex swallowed, then leaned forward slowly to gently press his lips on Dorian's. He began slowly, softly, letting his tongue slip lightly through Dorian's lips, then moving them in slow, hard circles.

When he finally let up, Dorian was looking at him, seeming a bit nervous.

"What? What did I do wrong now?" Kennex said.

"Nothing," Dorian said quickly. "That was just... not what I expected kissing to feel like." He looked away quickly.

Kennex narrowed his eyes, discerning something. "Was it... okay?"

Dorian nodded and smiled tightly. "It was fine."

"Fine?" Kennex raised an eyebrow and smirked, surer now of his theory. "Well, if you want me to try again, I'll see if I can do better."

Dorian looked at him, then leaned in to kiss him again, with Dorian taking the lead this time, and Kennex let his lips part, let his mouth suck lightly on Dorian's tongue.

When they parted, Dorian cleared his throat (which he really shouldn't need to do, Kennex noted), then said, "So. Um. After the mission. Um. Do you. Um."

"You can do it..." Kennex said with a grin.

"I hate you."

"Fine, wimp. I'll do it. When we're done with this case, you want to try kissing again and see where it goes?" Kennex said, then waited.

Dorian grinned, then leaned in for another kiss, short, needful. "Wow, John. That may be the first time in your entire life you knew the right thing to say."


End file.
